marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Avengers (Earth-616)
Quicksilver, Master Pandemonium, Scarlet Witch, X-Factor Investigations, Ant-Man, X-Men, | Enemies = Kang the Conqueror, Growing Man, Mister Hyde, Kl'rt the Super-Skrull, Young Masters, Warden of The Cube, Marvel Boy, A.I.M., "Scarlet Witch", Kree, Skrulls, Commander Chrell, Super-Skrull variants, Doctor Doom, Master Pandemonium, Captain Av-Rom, Sons of the Serpent, Wrecking Crew, X-Men, | Origin = After the Avengers disbanded, a timetraveling Iron Lad came to the present, initiates [[Avengers Fail-Safe Program|''Avengers Fail-Safe Program]] and brings together young superheroes to stop up Kang the Conqueror and save the world. | PlaceOfFormation = Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Allan Heinberg; Jim Cheung | First = Young Avengers #1 | HistoryText = Origins A young man wearing armor came from the future fleeing Kang the Conqueror. He arrived at Avengers Mansion, but it is abandoned in light of the Scarlet Witch's breakdown. He headed to Stark Industries. Nathaniel Richards was able to access the A.I. of Vision and uploaded it into the armor. The A.I. explained that it contained the 'Avengers Fail-Safe Program' listing young heroes ''related to the Avengers. He formed a team with Eli Bradley, Billy Kaplan, and Teddy Altman. They took every mission available, such as rescuing people during a fire. After their first mission was recounted in the Daily Bugle, Jessica Jones was sent to investigate the heroes who had been nicknamed Iron Kid, Lieutenant America, Teen-Hulk, and Thor Jr.. Captain America and Iron Man also investigated. Cassie Lang was interested in following her father's legacy, and her powers accidentally triggered during an argument with the others. Kate Bishop accompanied the heroes after helping them fight off kidnappers at her sister's wedding. The Young Avengers prepared for Kang's arrival. Captain America, Iron Man, and Jessica Jones tried to dissuade them, and had them locked in the Mansion while they awaited Kang. Kang was able to convince Cap and the others to assist him on this effort, showing them visions of an apocalyptic future he claimed would occur if Iron Lad was not forced to become another version of Kang. Kate had memorized the access codes, though, and was able to let them out as well as find items for them to prepare to battle Kang. Iron Lad was separated from his armor due to Kang's cybernetic control, but with the Vision's A.I. it continued to fight him on its own. Kang left, but not before Iron Lad stabbed him with the Swordman's Sword. The Vision was able to reform himself from Iron Lad's armor. Time changes forced Iron Lad to return to his future and become Kang, so he bid the others farewell and thanked them for at least trying to help. Captain America was impressed with their effort, but said that without parental permission he and Iron Man could not train them. Their equipment was also confiscated. Kate was able to locate a new base and provided new costumes and equipment. With Captain America and Iron Man both taking in interest in the kids' futures, the relationship between the Young Avengers and the New Avengers was up in the air. Also The Vision which formed from Iron Lad's armor was a blank slate, with no past experiences or history, and was in essences a child. The Young Avengers used their abilities to protect those that couldn't protect themselves and fought against evil at every turn. Secret Identities The Young Avengers had to decide how much to tell their parents after the members decided to continue acting publicly. None of their parents found out. During a fight with Mister Hyde Wiccan discovered Eli abusing MGH, a drug that gave people powers for short periods of time in order to appear to have superpowers. Eli confessed that he deceived the Vision who meant to recruit his missing uncle Josiah in order to join the team. Overwhelmed with emotion, he quit the team. Jessica Jones interviewed the Young Avengers about their pasts at the insistence of Kat Farrell. Cassie Lang had a troubled home life, especially after her father died. She and her mother constantly fought and she hated her mom's new boyfriend. Had the Young Avengers not formed, Cassie planned to join the Runaways. Teddy Altman abused his shapeshifting powers to hang out with a more popular kid. He realized that he had gone too far when his "friend" tried to force him to steal artifacts from the destroyed Avengers Mansion. Billy Kaplan had a problem with being accepted. He met the Scarlet Witch, who explained that being different wasn't bad. Because Kate Bishop was assaulted in a park, she began combat training. Eli Bradley took the Mutant Growth Hormone because he felt powerless against some thugs and wanted to prove that his grandfather truly was the first Captain America. capturing Hulkling]] Family Matters Kl'rt the Super-Skrull tried to take Teddy to the Tarnax IV, the Skrull homeworld. Kl'rt revealed that Mrs. Altman was not Teddy's mother and killed her. In the aftermath, Kl'rt kidnapped Teddy. The Vision offered to locate more "Young Avengers" using his prior incarnation's contingency plan. The Young Avengers broke Thomas Shepherd out of a superhuman prison and recruited him. Tommy could move at superhuman speed and accelerate matter, destabilizing it enough to cause an explosion. The Super-Skrull told Teddy of his true origin as the son of the Kree hero Captain Marvel and the Skrull princess Anelle. He claimed that Tommy and Billy were lost twin sons of the Scarlet Witch and Vision. Billy believed him, but Tommy did not. Kree and Skrull combat forces arrived and fought each other and the Young Avengers until Teddy, realizing his importance to both sides, called for a ceasefire. The Avengers intervened and a Kree warrior fired at Captain America. Patriot intervened and was gravely wounded. Hulkling and Kl'rt ended the fighting by secretly shapeshifting into each others' forms. Captain America and Kl'rt, disguised as Hulkling, brokered a shared custody between the races. At a hospital, Eli's grandfather donated his blood to Eli. Captain America again told the Young Avengers to stop what they're doing. Kate blamed their trouble on the Avengers for not training them. The Young Avengers repaired the statues of fallen Avengers at Avengers Mansion. Eli now had superpowers as a result of the blood transfusion. Kate received Hawkeye's Bow and quiver from Captain America, and she took the mantle of "Hawkeye". Tommy arrived in costume and calling himself Speed. for not complying with the Superhuman Registration Act]] Civil War In Superhero Civil War, members of Young Avengers were captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. for not complying with the Superhuman Registration Act. Captain America and the Falcon helped them escape. Once in Captain America's secret base, the Young Avengers joined the resistance movement called the Secret Avengers. The team followed Captain America into a trap set by Iron Man. Wiccan, along with Cloak, was knocked out via tranquilizers while the rest of the Young Avengers joined the fight against Iron Man and the pro-registration heroes. Stature left the resistance after Goliath was killed by a clone of Thor and the Secret Avengers were forced to retreat from battle, leaving Wiccan behind. However, shortly afterward, Stature registered and began superhero training. The remainder of the team remained with Captain America. Stature was with Iron Man and the rest of the "pro-reg" group during the final battle between registered and rebel heroes. ]] Secret Invasion During the Secret Invasion, the Young Avengers were the only team in New York City to respond to the Skrull troops first attack. Hulkling and Wiccan were the first to fall before the Initiative arrived to help. Despite the added support, the rest of the Young Avengers were defeated and Vision got his head blown off. Because of his royalty, Hulkling was a main target of the Skrulls. Before his execution, Xavin of the Runaways (also a Skrull) saved his life. of Asgard]] Dark Reign and Siege After the Secret Invasion transpired, all the Young Avengers remained under low profile during Norman Osborn's Dark Reign, who introduced his own version of the Young Avengers and send them to battle only to fall against the original Young Avengers. Meanwhile, Stature and Vision both joined the Mighty Avengers. During the Siege of Asgard, the Young Avengers joined the battlefield alongside all the heroes available. Stature and Vision assisted the Mighty Avengers, Patriot and Hawkeye assisted the New Avengers, Speed acted at rescue/evac, and Wiccan and Hulkling fended off the Wrecking Crew. The Children's Crusade After Wiccan's powers overloaded and the Avengers decided to keep him under observation, Hulkling and the other Young Avnegers broke Wiccan out of holding and began the search for the Scarlet Witch. Accompanied by Magneto and Quicksilver, the team travelled to Transia and then to Latveria before discovering a depowered and amnesiac Wanda engaged to Doctor Doom. The rediscovery of Wanda did not go unnoticed though, as the Avengers soon arrived on the scene. A battle with Doom's Doombot army soon broken out and was only stopped by the arrival of Iron Lad. escaping with the Young Avengers and Wanda Maximoff in the timestream]] Iron Lad took the Young Avengers and Wanda into the timestream in an attempt to regroup and restore Wanda's memories. The group arrived at the Avengers Mansion, shortly before the Scarlet Witch originally killed some of her fellow Avengers. Cassie used this opportunity to save her father's life. This trip was successful in restoring all of Wanda's powers and memories. Returning to the present Avengers Mansion, Wanda and the Young Avengers were met by Beast Jessica Jones and Hawkeye. regaining her memories]] With Wanda's memories restored, she desired to make amends for M-Day, but was unsure how. To determine if she could repower any mutants, a volunteer was needs: Rictor from X-Factor Investigations. Wanda was successful in restoring his powers, but the celebration was cut short by the arrival of both the Avengers and the X-Men. With tensions high, a brawl broke out between the Avengers, Young Avengers, X-Factor and X-Men over the custody and fate of the Scarlet Witch, forcing Wanda to put everyone asleep in an attempt to quell the fighting. Next with the Young Avengers, Wanda returned to Doom in Latveria to regain her reality warping powers. However, during the ritual to restore her powers, Patriot intervened and Doom betrayed them stealing the power for himself. and Amt-Man mourning the deaths of Stature and Vision]] Armed with the reality warping powers, Doom returned to New York City to offer the Avengers and X-Men a choice: join him or perish. During the ensuing battle, Doom's powers were overloaded and depleted. Unfortunately, Stature gave her life to defeat Doom. Iron Lad proposed saving Stature by traveling into the timestream, but Vision refused, resulting in his destruction at the hands of Iron Lad. Although Wiccan warned of the danger of becoming Kang the Conqueror, Iron Lad left with the intent of alerting the timestream to suit his will and promising he would be much better than Kang. In the aftermath of the battle, the Young Avengers disbanded and remained low profile during to the major events that transpired over the next several months (the Spider-Island infestation, the X-Men's Schism and the resurrection of the Human Torch). Wiccan stayed in a severe state of depression until Hulkling cheered him up by proposing. However, their moment of joy was interrupted by Ms. Marvel who called them to the Avengers Mansion. After a few words from Captain America, all the remaining Young Avengers (Hawkeye, Hulkling, Speed and Wiccan) were officially inducted as full fledged Avengers, and a memorial to Stature and Vison was unveiled. Young Avengers * Hawkeye - Katherine "Kate" Bishop saved the Young Avengers from botched rescue. Kate has no superhuman abilities but is skilled with a bow and arrow as well as a sword. Kate uses the original Hawkeye's bow and arrows as a gift from Captain America. * Hulkling - Theodore "Teddy" Altman is a shape-shifter with enhanced strength and a healing factor. Teddy is the son of the Kree hero Captain Marvel and the Skrull princess Anelle, making a Kree-Skrull hybrid. Teddy is engaged to Wiccan. * Iron Lad - Nathaniel "Nate" Richards is a younger version of Kang the Conqueror. He utilises a neuro-kinetic suit given to him by Kang the Conqueror (his future self) that responds to mental commands. He later returned into the timestream to potentially become Kang the Conqueror. * Patriot - Elijah "Eli" Bradley is the grandson of super-soldier Isaiah Bradley. Patriot claimed he received powers through a blood transfusion from his grandfather. This was a lie, as it was revealed he obtained them through the use of MGH. However, he eventually did receive his grandfather's powers through a blood transfusion. He left the team after Stature's death. * Speed - Thomas "Tommy" Shepherd is the reincarnated son of the Scarlet Witch and the original Vision, and thus the twin brother of Wiccan. Tommy is a mutant with superspeed powers similar to his uncle Quicksilver. Tommy can also accelerate atomic matter as well as destabilize it. Tommy was found in a high security juvenile detention center. * Stature - Cassandra "Cassie" Lang is the daughter of the second Ant-Man (Scott Lang). Stature has the power to change size at will. Initially planned travelling to Los Angeles to join the Runaways before learning of the group's existence, she instead tracked down the Young Avengers along with Kate Bishop, convincing them to allow her membership. After saving her father's life in the timestream, Cassie sacrificed herself to defeat Doctor Doom. * Vision - Jonas was created from Iron Lad's technology, contains both the Vision's programming and Nathan's emotions. Vision left the team after "Secret Invasion", but later returned. He was destroyed by Iron Lad after Cassie's death. * Wiccan - William "Billy" Kaplan is the reincarnated son of the Scarlet Witch and the original Vision, and thus the twin brother of Speed. Billy uses magic, such as casting spells for flight, lightning generation, and locating people, and activates these spells by repeating the intended effect out loud. Billy is engaged to Hulkling. | Equipment = Avengers Fail-Safe Program, Pym Particles | Transportation = Wiccan's teleportation, Quinjet | Weapons = Captain America's Shield, Hawkeye's Battle Staves, Hawkeye's Bow, Hawkeye's Sword, Mockingbird's Battle Staves, Patriot's Shield, Swordman's Sword, Wiccan's Staff | Notes = *In the last issue of the ''Fallen Son'' series, when the funeral of Captain America took place at Washington D.C., all of the Young Avengers were present, wearing their outfits, and were even mentioned by name by the Falcon, while delivering the ceremonial speech. This suggested another amnesty was offered to Hawkeye and Patriot (and maybe Speed as well, although he was never accounted for during the story), who had stayed in the resistance after the end of the Civil War, alongside the New Avengers. *In it was revealed that the Hulkling and Wiccan that appeared to have joined the Initiative were actually a pair of interdimensional travelers known as "Alphas" whereas the actual Hulkling and Wiccan were shocked at the discovery that they had registered (the canonicity of this story, which was largely humorous, is unclear). Their current registration status, along with that of Hawkeye, Patriot, and Speed remains murky. * It seems that the Young X-Man Anole is somewhat infatuated with the Young Avengers. He seems to know a lot about them and even threaten to join them. This may be because as a gay teen superhero, Anole feelings a sense of comradery with Hulkling and Wiccan. | Trivia = * The Young Avengers powers, costumes and codenames are inspired by classic Avengers members: ** Iron Lad is based by Iron Man (and in effect War Machine). However, Vision, who replaced Iron Lad, is inspired partially by Iron Man and primarily by the original Vision. ** Patriot is the grandson of the ''original'' Captain America, and bares a resemblance to Steve Rogers' Captain America, Bucky and Luke Cage. ** Hulkling is the son of Captain Marvel, a Kree, and the Skrull princess Anelle. He bares a resemblance to the green and muscular Hulk, but lacks his "anger issues". ** Wiccan is patterned after both Thor and The Scarlet Witch. ** Stature is the daughter of Ant-Man, wears his old costume, and has his powers. Her powers are also similar to those of Giant-Man, Wasp, Goliath, Yellowjacket, Atlas and the new Ant-Man. ** Hawkeye is based on a combination of original Hawkeye and Mockingbird and uses weapons similar on Hawkeye's Bow, Mockingbird's Battle Staves and Swordman's Sword. Her ability to learn quickly and master weapons has been compared to the villain Taskmaster. ** Juvenile delinquent Speed is based on the reformed super villain Quicksilver. ** Some classic Avengers members that have yet to receive a Young Avenger counterpart include: Beast, Black Panther, Black Widow, Falcon, Ms. Marvel, Spider-Man and Wolverine. | Links = * Avengers Fail-Safe Program * Next Avengers ** Captain America (James Rogers) ** Black Panther (Azari) ** Hawkeye (Francis Barton) ** Torunn ** Wasp (Henry Pym Jr.) * Avengers Academy * Pet Avengers * Young X-Men Bibliography * - * * * - * - * - * - * - * - * *'' '' & * , - , }} Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Sega - Thor Category:Avengers